


Handling with Kid Cleats

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Becky accidently cleats Mal during a practice, she becomes nervous to do so again, causing Mal to set the record straight.





	

“Kling! Pay attention!” Becky shouted as she watched Mal breeze right by the defender, leaving Hope the only person between the girl and the net. She started sprinting, knowing she could make it to Mal just in time before the girl could get her shot off. The next moment, however, wasn’t her best. Becky went in for the slide tackle, only tipping the ball away with her toe and catching a whole lot of Mal’s leg with her cleat. Mal went tumbling to the ground, half on top of Becky, clutching her ankle.

“Shit, Mal!” Becky rolled out from under the younger player and quickly inspected her leg that was bleeding as Dawn ran up. “I’m so sorry kid.”

“It’s ok... your job...” Mal said through gritted teeth as she tried to sit up.

“Woah there,” Hope placed a hand on Mal’s shoulder, pushing her back to the ground, “stay down for a minute, ok? We need to check you out before you go tearing off again.” 

“Alright,” Mal sighed, laying back down as Hope and Dawn looked at her leg.

“Becky!” Christen shouted as she stormed up.

“Not now Chris,” Becky said, not taking her eyes off Mal.

“We got this,” Hope said, a little more coldly than she intended to. Becky sighed and stood up, facing Christen.

“What the hell was that.”

“I didn’t mean to and you know it.” Becky shot back, as other team members converged on them. 

“Guys, back off,” Hope warned from her spot by Mal’s side. She didn’t want to watch the team implode on themselves over a little scuffed up ankle, even if it was the ankle of the baby of their weird family.

“Guys, we know Becky would never do that on purpose,” Ali said, stepping between Christen and Becky. 

“Come on Chris,” Tobin said, slinging an arm over Christen’s shoulders. 

“We’re going to call that a day,” Jill said from the sidelines. Tobin lead Christen to the locker room. 

“She’ll be fine, she’s one tough cookie. Remember a few months ago when she ran right over that other player? Kept running like she didn’t just climb over someone.” Tobin chuckled and Christen huffed as she took her shirt off. 

“Becky shouldn’t have done that.”

“Shit happens.”

“Becky took Mal out.”

“And Kling was out of her spot, so we can put some of this on her too.”

“That’s not—” Tobin stood up and pulled Christen close. 

“Stop, Mal will be fine. You’re just being a little overprotective, which is really cute and kinda sexy but your rule makes it so I can’t do anything about it.” Tobin pouted and Christen chuckled, kissing her.

“Movie tonight?” Christen asked, running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“Sure, only if I can pick.”

“You picked last time.”

“Alright.” Tobin sighed defeatedly, making Christen laugh. She wrapped her arms around Tobin, tucking her face into the woman’s neck. 

“She hurt my kid,” Christen mumbled and Tobin chuckled shaking her head. She picked Christen up, the forward squeaking and tightening her grip on Tobin as she walked them back toward the showers.

x-x-x

Becky sighed as she stood in front of the door to her own room. She was partnered up with Mal for the week and didn’t know how to face the girl after cleating her.

“She’s in Moe’s room,” Carli said as she walked by, “she’s not mad at you, she gets it. Everyone else is just being overprotective. They can’t help it.”

“I know, but I also messed up. I knew I shouldn’t have gone for it.”

“You did your job. Had everyone been doing their job, it never would’ve happened.”

“Still.”

“Don’t doubt yourself,” Carli said, giving Becky’s shoulder a squeeze,“now go forget about the day, tomorrow will be better.”

“See ya at dinner Carli.” Becky opened the door and walked over to her bed, laying down. She grabbed her phone out and called Zola.

“Hey,” he greeted and Becky smiled, “wasn’t expecting your call this early, not that I’m complaining.”

“Rough practice.”

“Oh man, who did what?”

“I cleated little Mal.”

“Oh,” Becky could hear the wince in his voice, it didn’t make her feel any better, “bad?”

“Bad enough.”

“Beck, I’m sure you didn’t mean to. I’m sure she knows that.”

“I know but man, I took out the little kid.”

“Hey, it’s your job. How are you?”

“I feel like the worst person in the world, currently.”

“I think that title is still safely in the hands of Hitler but it does sound like you’re trying to give him a run for his money,” he chuckled.

“That’s not funny!” Becky exclaimed as Zola laughed more. 

“Besides that, how was your day?”

“I can’t get my team to stop hooking up.”

“I can’t help you with that. I might be able to aid you in the hooking up process though…”

“You talk real big for someone who is going to see me at the end of the week and might have to put his money where his mouth is.”

“Oh time and place babe, time and place.” 

x-x-x

“Figure your shit out!” Hope yelled, throwing the ball yet again back toward the middle of the field where a waiting Alex Morgan stood, “you guys need to work together, communicate. Becky get your head out of the clouds and down on the pitch!” 

Hope was frustrated and so was the whole backline. Becky had Kelley, Emily and JJ with her, they should’ve be unstoppable. But, for some reason, they had just allowed five goals, four of them from Mal; it was unheard of.

“Alright, come cool off for a bit; tensions are too high,” Jill called out and the team walked over to the sides getting water. Mal walked over to Becky, pulling her to the side.

“Why aren’t you defending me?”

“What?”

“You’ve let me run by you a dozen times today Becky! I know you have. I know you can keep pace with me, so what’s the deal?” Mal asked, her hands planted firmly on her hips and Becky tried not to chuckle. She looked exactly like Press when she was frustrated with Tobin.

“I’m sorry, what? I have bee—”

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you again,” Becky said honestly.

“You didn’t hurt me? That was barely a sting. Have you seen my high school games? They put players out there just to run me over. I’m tough, a little cleat to the ankle isn’t going to kill me. I’m not a baby, Becky!”

“I know bu—”

“But nothing Cap—”

“Don’t call me Cap.”

“We’ve both got jobs to do and you’re making us both look bad,” Mal went on, ignoring Becky’s statement, “well actually, you’re making me look fucking great but still… I want you to defend me. One of these days, you’re going to have to take out someone just like me, or even better, and you can’t feel guilty about it.”

“I know,” Becky sighed then looked at Mal. She was seriously getting a pep talk from the kid, “Ok, let’s get out there and do this right.”

“Good!” Mal grinned as she jogged back out. Becky shook her head and refocused on the game. She played much better after the second half, not allowing anyone to score again and by the end they were all tied up. Mal came running up and jumped on Becky. “That’s what I’m talking about!” she grinned as Becky spun her around. “Though do that fucking shit to Jess and I’ll rip your face off,” Mal warned as Becky put her down, the young forward skipping away afterwards.

“Did she just?” Hope asked, walking up.

“Yeah…”

“You ok? You look pale.”

“I think she could actually kill me Hope. Truly honestly, I think she could.”

“I’d have to agree,” Hope said, watching as Mal jumped on Tobin’s back getting a piggyback ride into the locker room, “and if she doesn’t mama Press will.” Hope laughed clapping Becky’s back. Becky just stood there an extra minute shaking her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted this one. Hope you guys like it, keep the prompts up! :)


End file.
